NNadia Chan
Perfil thumb|250px|NNadia Chan *'Nombre:' 陳松伶 / Chan Chung Ling (Chen Song Ling) *'Nombre en Inglés:' NNadia Chan *'También conocida como:' Nadia Chan / NN / 伶伶 (Ling Ling) *'Nombre real: '陳松齡 (陈松龄) *'Profesión: '''Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura: 169cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Acuario *'Zodiaco chino: Perro *'Familia:' Esposo/Actor Zhang Duo Dramas *ICAC Investigators 2011 (2011) *A Pillow Case of Mystery 2 (2010) *Tai An Tang Zhi Yu Jin Chuan Qi (2008) *Qin Jia (2008) *Xue Wei Leng (2008) *Trimming Success (2006) *Strike at Heart (TVB, 2005) *You Are The One (MediaCorp, 2004) *Life's Angel (2002) *Doomed to Oblivion (TVB, 2001) *In the Realm of Success (TVB, 2001) *Death Trap (TVB, 2000) *The Legendary Four Aces (TVB, 2000) *Coup De Scorpion (MediaCorp, 1999) *Happy Ever After (TVB, 1999) *Love in a Chaotic World (China, 1998) *A Place of One's Own. (TVB, 1997) *Once Upon a Time in Shanghai (TVB, 1996) *Cold Blood Warm Heart (TVB, 1996) *To Love with Love (TVB, 1995) *Instinct (TVB, 1994) *Knot to Treasure (TVB, 1994) *The Fate of the Last Empire (TVB, 1993) *The Spirit of Love (TVB, 1993) *The Mark of Triumph (TVB, 1992) *The Zu Mountain Saga (TVB, 1992) *Brother Cry For Me (TVB, 1991) *Beside the Seaside, Beside the Sea (TVB, 1990) *Song Bird (TVB, 1989) Temas para dramas *''Truth'' (真相), con Christopher Wong, para Strike at Heart (2005) *Ching Tin (晴天), para A Place of One's Own (1997) *''Without You'', Cold Blood Warm Heart tema de introduccion (1996) *''Cold Blood Warm Heart'', con Julian Cheung, Cold Blood Warm Heart tema de introduccion (1996) Películas *Men in Blue (2004)(cameo) *Dizzy Date 心跳 (2002) *Modern Cinderella 現代灰姑娘 (2002) *Money Suckers 一屋貪錢人 (2002) *The Hidden Enforcers 殺手狂龍 (2002) *Return from the other World 賭神之神 (2002) *Life is a Miracle 生命因愛動聽 (2001) *The Enemy 敵對 (2000) *Troublesome Night 8 (2000) *Troublesome Night 7 (2000) *Troublesome Night 6 (1999, cameo) *Banana Club 正牌香蕉俱樂部 (1996) (Cameo) *Shanghai Heoric Story 英雄地之小刀會 (1992) *The Last Conflict (1988) *Porky's meatball 鬼馬校園 (1986) Discografia *Restart 松新開始 (Universal 2004) *Chan Chung Ling's Greatest Hits 滾石香港黄金十年—陳松伶 (Rock 2003) *Love Is Not Simple 愛你不是渾閑事 (Rock 1999) *Girl Of My Age 同齡女子 (Rock 1998) *Love for a thousand years 愛到一千年 (CIE 1995) *Remembrance 松松牽掛 (Crown 1994) *What's Falling Is Not Rain 天邊洒的不是雨 (Crown 1994) *I Fell in Love with a Hero 我愛上了英雄 (Crown 1993) *Dream Comes True/Confused Love 夢境成真 迷惘的愛 (Crown 1992) *Zu Mountain Saga II/Brother Cry for Me 仙侣奇緣 忠奸老實人 (Crown 1991) *Beside the Seaside, Beside the Sea 月兒彎彎照九州 (Crown 1991) *走路新郎哥 兒歌兒歌 (Crown 1990) *Songbird 天涯歌女 (Crown 1990) *89 Chan Chung Ling 89陳松齡 (Crown 1989) *Curfew 宵禁 (Crown 1987) *Porky's Meatballs 鬼馬校園 (Crown 1985) Musicales *Snow Wolf Lake 雪狼湖 (Versión original cantonés 1997) - 寧靜雪 *Snow Wolf Lake 雪狼湖 (versión en mandarín 2005) - 寧玉鳳 Publicaciones *(Album de fotos para la Caridad 慈善影集) Memorias de África del Sur 非起點 (1999) *(Album de fotos para la Caridad 慈善影集) Memoria en Nueva York 扭壹紐 (2001) *Nnadia Magic Tips 松書 01 - 松松姐姐美容魔法 (1-ene-2004) *Entrevistas con 12 celebridades Femeninas 松書 02 - 伶感十二 (1-agosto-2004) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Hong Kong *'Religión: '''Christiana *'Aficiones:''' Nadar, Cantar, Caligrafía, Patinaje sobre hielo *Ella cambió oficialmente su nombre en Inglés de "Nadia" a "NNadia" en 1999. La otra "N" simboliza "nuevo" y sirve como un recordatorio para sí mismo "nunca darse por vencido." Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sina Pagina *Wikipedia en chino Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante